Call Me Her Bodyguard 사랑의 보디 가드!
by fluffydubby
Summary: When everything was focused on Ga eul and Yi Jung.. A high school loves story based on Boys over Flowers. SoEul and JJ couple 3
1. Chapter 1

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" Ga eul exclaimed as she rushed out of her house. She was running late for her first day at Shinhwa arts school. She majors in dance. She quickly ran out, hoping that the bus would arrive the minute she got to the bus stop.

"Aish, why didn't the alarm go off?" Yi Jung said as he got up getting ready to go to school. He attends Shinhwa arts school as well, eventhough he is talented, he didn't need to go for the audition as his good friend, Jun Pyo's family owns the school. He quickly changed and got into his car. It was his second year and he couldn't risk being late as he was like a role-model and all the girls in school would worship him. He was driving so fast, he must have already crossed the speed limit.

"The bus! The bus! YAH! wait up!" Ga eul ran and shouted at the same time. Her bus had arrived and all she needed to do was to rush across the road to catch it. Luckily for her, the traffic light flashed the green man. Unluckily for her, she didn't see an approaching sports car coming right her way. SCREEECCHHHH.  
"YAH! Do you want to die? Get out of my way!" Yi Jung shouted.  
Ga eul fell to the floor in shock, she lost balance and fell on her ankle. "owww" She said, she then looked up and saw Yi Jung getting out of the car.  
"Yah, are you going to get out of the way or not?" Yi Jung said, trying to rush her as he was late. He though she was fine until she couldn't get up.  
"Hey, your the one who almost knocked me down. Why are you screaming at me?" Ga eul said. She turned around and saw her bus already leaving. "YAHHHHH LOOK MY BUS LEFT ALREADY! AISH!" She screamed in his face.  
"Get in."  
"eh?"  
" I will give you a lift."  
"Who wants a lift from you!" Ga eul said and she limped out of the way, flagging down a cab knowing she had no choice. She didn't want to spend the money but she was left with 15 mins to get to school.  
"Aish." Yi Jung sighed as he quickly started his car and drove off.

Ga eul finally reached the school. She looked around and she was amazed how grand and beautiful it was. It was exactly like the pictures she saw online!  
"Ga eul!" Ga eul turned around and found her best friend, Jan Di, calling her. They were friends since young and Jan Di was majoring in piano.  
"Hey! Sorry I was late in meeting you. I ran into a jerk this morning."  
"Oh what happen?!" Jan Di asked, shocked.  
"So, I was rushing to-" Ga eul got cut off by the swooming group of girls rushing towards the entrance. Jan Di and Gaeul both turned around. They saw 4 boys walking in like grand celebraties. All the girls were cheering and screaming at the sight of them. Then suddenly Ga eul got sight of something.  
"That jerk." she said under her breathe.  
"huh? what jerk?" Before Jan Di could finish asking, Ga eul went straight up towards the 4 boys.  
"YAH! Do you remember me? Don't you owe me and apology for attempting to knock me down earlier? Because of you I had to waste money on a cab and I-" Before she could finish, he look down and put his face to her level.  
"Do you know who your screaming at?" Yi Jung said calmly.  
"I..I don't care! Whoever or whatever you are, you just apologise now!" Ga eul said, even louder than before.  
"You know this girl?" Jun pyo said to his friend.  
"Just this annoying thing I met this morning. Aish." Yi Jung replied, annoyed.  
"Until you find out who I am, then we shall talk." Yi Jung smirked as he walked away.  
All eyes was then focus on Ga eul, who stood there blankly, not knowing what to do next.

RINGGGG  
The bell rang and it was practice sessions now after lessons. Ga eul headed for the dance studio to begin her first practice. On her way there, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She tried to walk but fell over after the next step. She expected to fall hard and pain on the floor but suddenly she was caught by someone. She looked up and found out that it was that jerk.  
"Yah, gwenchana?" Yi Jung asked.  
"I know who you are. Your one of the F4s. That really rich and popular gang, but I don't care." Ga eul said as she stood up and continued walking to the dance studio.  
"You don't care?" Yi Jung said to himself. "It's too early to say."

Yi Jung headed to the pottery studio. He was just thinking about Ga eul all the time. She seemed so different from those annoying girls who can't stop bugging me! He put that thought aside and continue with his master piece. According to him, everything that is made from his hands is a masterpiece. He carefully worked on his piece, eventhough his concentrated, he knows that all the girls are standing outside, fangiriling over him. "Annoying" he thought.

By the time he had finish the piece he was working on, most of the students have went home already. He washed up and went to walk outside. His studio was near the dance studio. "Is she still there?" He wondered. He walked by it and hear some music playing. He peeped inside. He saw her practicing. "Come to think of it, she's quite pretty." He said under his breathe.

Ga eul was concentrated on her practice. She wanted to be better. Eventhough she was the best recruit, she wanted to be better. She promised herself that she will not let anyone pass her standard, she wasn't arrogant, she was hardworking and determined. Suddenly, she sensed that someone was watching her. She walked out of the door and found Yi Jung at the entrace of the studio.  
"Hey, what are you doing here? You haven't gone home?" Ga eul said. She wondered why she wasn't angry anymore.  
"Er I just finished my work, and my studio was round the corner." Yi Jung explained.  
"Heh, okay. Oh by the way, since your my senior, should I call you sunbae?"  
"That will do." Yi Jung replied with a smile.  
"I want to watch you dance, but is your ankle okay?"  
"It's okay. But don't watch me." Ga eul said, she didn't mind though, but she felt really awkward  
"what? why? Come on, go dance!" Yi Jung pulled her back into the studio.  
"Okay here goes nothing! ." Ga eul started dancing. "No one's watching, No one's watching, just keep going!" She never felt so nervous before. She ddin't have stage fright, but she was shaking this time. She tried her best to concentrate, but she realised Yi jung was watching her. She looked at him again and realised that he was pretty hot. She started to lose concentration. BONGG.  
Ga eul missed a step and fell right on her bad ankle. She tried to hide it, she didn't want to embarass herself but Yi Jung was already making his way towards her.  
"Yah, are you okay? Can you get up?" YI Jung asked  
"Of course, it was part of the dance." She said cooly. But she wasn't so calm after she attempted to stand up. She fell right back down. No, she fell right into Yi Jung's arms.  
"Yah, you should have told me your ankle wasn't okay. Aish. Your so annoying." Yi Jung said  
"What? Why do you keep accusing other people. Your the annoying one!" Ga eul said, she felt so wronged.  
Yi Jung realised he was quite unreasonable. Okay not quite, he was really unreasonable.  
"Get on my back." He said.  
"Mwo?" Ga eul didn't know how to respond.  
"I 'll take you home."  
"Never Mind, I can manage."  
"Yea sure." He said as he picked Ga eul up and headed for his car.  
"YAH! PUT ME DOWN." Ga eul shouted. Her attemtps on getting down all failed.  
"Just take it as an apology. Now shut up, my ears hurt."  
-


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

"Turn here?"  
"Yea. You can just stop here. Thanks for the ride." Ga eul said as she got out of the car.  
"Oh err yea." Yi Jung couldn't respond. Ga eul was already heading straight for her house.  
"At least we're even now." Yi Jung though as he drove off.

-NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL-  
Ga eul was heading for the library to do her studies. "Ahh, so much to do." She grumbled as she carried all her books and finally found an empty seat. She saw across her another student rested his head on his arms, and fell asleep. She carefully place her boooks down just in case she woke up him up. BANGG. The stack of books she was carrying fell on the ground and laid everywhere. One unfortunate book fell right on the guy's toes. OUCHHH. The guy woke up, Ga eul embarassingly looked at him.  
"Yi...Ju..Jung sunn..baee" Ga eul muttered.  
"Yah! Why do you have to always get in my way? I don't owe you anything anymore." Yi Jung said. He hates it when he's being woken up,especially when he isn't in a good mood.  
"The next time you annoy me your dead." He said and walked off.  
By then, everyone was already watching the drama going on.  
"Yah!" Ga eul caught up with him.  
"I really hate these kind of people. Arrogant and unreasonable. You bug me more than ever!" Ga eul's temper rose. She really hated it when she was accused.  
"Arrogant and unreasonable, even so I'm richer and more powerful than you." Yi Jung said without turning around.  
"aish." Ga eul cursed as he walked off.

"So annoying." Yi Jung said as he approached his friends.  
"Hey, what's wrong man?" Woo bin asked his friend.  
"Met with this girl. Keeps getting in my way."  
"I didn't knew Yi Jung had troubles with girls in school. Don't they all just worship you?" Ji Hoo cut in.  
"They worship me too." Joon pyo added.  
"That's cause your just rich."  
"And handsome" Joon pyo argued.  
"Not!"  
The four friends enjoyed themselves in their conversation. YI Jung finally put the anger aside for now.

"Jan di! Over here!" Ga eul called out her friend to sit with her for lunch.  
As they were eating, Ga eul notice Jan di smiling non-stop.  
"hehehe" Jan di started giggling.  
"Yah! What's up with you?"  
"Nothing.." Jan di tried to hide it.  
"Spill it." Ga eul demanded  
"But I.. errmm. Okay. You know that guy, the rich one? Goo Jun pyo?"  
"Yea why? Those arrogant dudes." Ga eul said.  
"Yea, I think I like him." Ga eul nearly choke.  
"What? I'm not trying to crash your hopes or anything but he's such a high profile guy and like."  
"Yea, but so what. I will still doesn't matter if I fail. I won't put too much thought into it now. Really." Jan di said with a smile.  
"okay. Do as you please." Ga eul said, not convinced.  
"By the way, Ga eul ah, can you get your friend to help me get Jun pyo's number?"  
"Huh? Friend? Who?" Ga eul asked, puzzled. The only friend she knew was Jan di and a couple of dancers whom she wasn't even close to.  
"So Yi Jung. I'm sure he has Jun Pyo's number! Please?" Jan di flashed her puppy eyes.  
"WHAT? He is so not my friend. Moreover we fought again earlier. I rather die than to go back and ask for a favour. You must be crazy!" Ga eul said, so fast Jan di could hardly catch her words.  
"What if i say I can get you a job?" Jan di threatened.  
"But, I-"  
"No buts, by Friday can I get the number?" Jan di asked, knowing her friend had no choice to agree. Ga eul was already trying to get a part-time job really badly.  
"Okay. I'll try." Ga eul relactantly said.

**GA EUL'S POV**

What am I going to do? I'm just going to annoy him again. Plus, I never wanted to see his face. Aish, but the job, I need it. Ahh stupid Jan Di!  
BANG! ouchh, I rubbed my head and looked up.  
"Yah! Can you watch where your going?"  
"Aish, It wasn't my-, sunbae! oh I-"  
"You again. Didn't I say that your dead the next time you annoy me."  
"I-"  
"You what?"  
I didn't know what to do. I felt kind of scared of him. But I can't just look like a weak little girl. Moreover I need to finish whatever Jan di wanted me to. Since I already ran into him, might as well get it over and done with.  
"Sunabe, I need a favour. Give me Jun Pyo's number." I mastered all her courage and asked.  
"Mwo?" Yi Jung seems to be really taken back by what I said.  
"I said I want Jun Pyo's number." OMG GA EUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
Yi Jung let out a smirk. I scanned him, trying to figure out what that means?  
"I don't think you stand a chance."  
Stand a chance of what? He didn't really think I like-  
"I would cut my head off if Jun Pyo even notices a girl like you."  
Oh no! He thinks I like Jun Pyo, aish what did I get myself into.  
"I don't-, I mean I was just helping my-" Yi Jung put his finger on my mouth.  
"No need explain, whatever the reason, your not getting it." He walked off.  
AISH I YAH! ARGHH WHENEVER I SEE HIM MY BLOOD BOILS SO BAD! SCREW THE JOB I NEVER WANNA SEE NOR TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS KIND OF JERK EVER EXIST!

"So she likes Jun Pyo huh? Must be the kind after money, those kind of sluts." Yi Jung thought as he walked into his studio.  
-


	3. Chapter 3

"Yah! No! You must help me."  
"No!" "Yah, but!" Jan Di protested  
"I don't care about the job you can offer me I won't help you ask from him" Ga eul stood hee ground. "Fine whatever." Jan Di stormed off.  
"Aish, she can be so childish sometimes!"

Ga eul was heading forward to check her lab partner that she has been assigned to. One senior was assigned to one first year student. Ga eul silently prayed that it would not be yi Jung.  
**Ga eul POV **  
Oh Please I swear I will kill myself if I am partners with him. Why do I have this feeling that it's really going to be him? Out of so many seniors in the cohort. Oh no, oh crap ARGHH okay calm down, it's probably cause you just HATE HIS GUTS. I scanned through the list carefully, comforting myself throughout.  
As I caught sight of my name. OMO! ARGHH SOMEONE THROW ME OUT OF THE WINDOW! I SCREAMED LOUDLY IN MY HEAD. I bit my lips, turn around and ran straight to practice.  
Oh why oh why oh why! arghh Why must I partner him? Oh dear god, ahh ottoke!

**Yi Jung POV**  
I was scanning through the list for our lab partners. When I saw I got partnered with Ga eul, I actually felt relieve. Maybe cause I didn't get one of those annoying fangirl.  
Ga eul must be cursing her guts out right now right? Hahaha.  
Should I go mock her? Maybe later? Maybe after I finish this masterpiece. Ahh, feels nice that I probably have a chance to bully her during lab. Omo, she likes Jun Pyo right? Ahh, feels nice to know a little secret.  
-END OF POV-

Ga eul blasted music out loud, she wanted to dance off her frustrations. That was Ga eul, the girl who would get frustrated really easily.  
"Chu Ga eul!" Someone called out. Ga eul heard something but her music was too loud, she didn't think it was Jan Di that was calling her.  
"YAH! GA EUL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Jan Di was banging the studio door. Ga eul finally turn around and went to open the door for her.  
"Jan Di ah, what's the matter?" Ga eul asked. Jan Di had a wide smile on her face. Ga eul could probably guessed what happen.  
"Yah yah, whose your lab partner?" Jan DI asked.  
"Mine's the jerk and I'm guessing your's is Jun Pyo." Ga eul said cooly. Jan Di was, to her, a transparent person whom she can easily see through with one look.  
With Ga eul's words, Jan Di started to sqeaul.  
"ahhhh its amazing right? ahhh ohh! ahhh, I think I'm in heaven!" Jan Di nearly fainted of happiness.  
"Did you forget the first part of my sentence? Can you show some sympathy?" Ga eul said. She was happy for her friend, but she wasn't in a good mood for that.  
"Yah! It's just lab partners, why do you care so much?" Jan Di said, obviously still in her spazz mode.  
"Yah! It's just lab partners, why do YOU care so much?" Ga eul asked back, sarcastically.  
"It's just I-" Jan Di tried to explain but Ga eul knew her too well.  
"Arraso, good for you! Go practice! I will see you tommorow." Ga eul said. She probably cooled down a little.  
"Eh? You not going home soon? I can go with you!" Jan Di said, trying to get Ga eul to go home with her.  
"Ani,I want to practice somemore,you go home first!"  
"Yah, but your ankle is okay right?" Jan Di asked. Eventhough they argue alot, Jan Di and Ga eul are really close and good friends 3  
"Gwenchana, run along! Annyeong!" Ga eul said cheerfully.  
Immediately after Jan Di left, she went back to practice.

"Almost done!" Yi Jung smiled at his work.  
He cleaned up and like the other day, he was curious about Ga eul. But today, he wanted to tease her. Just for fun, because he felt like it.  
He walked towards the studio. He quietly saw Ga eul dancing.  
Ga eul forgot to lock the door so Yi Jung just went in. Since Ga eul was so concentrated, she didn't see him coming.  
"Yah!" he screamed. That made Ga eul jump.  
"Ah! Sunbae, you scared me!" Ga eul said annoyed. How dare he interrupt her.  
"What are you doing here anyways?" Ga eul asked.  
"To see my lab partner?" Yi Jung said  
OMO Ga eul almost forgot about the fact he was her lab partner, he just had to remind her.  
"Oh yea.." Ga eul couldn't respond.  
"I feel sad for myself too." Yi Jung said, trying to make a sad face.  
"Yah! Who's the one who has to put up with the jerk. ME! What's so sad for you?" Ga eul exploded.  
"That temper of yours."  
"Yah! I'm usually a calm girl, it's because of you I-"  
"Calm down, Jun Pyo likes calm girls." Yi Jung smirked  
"Huh?"  
"Jun Pyo likes calm girls. Good for you he likes girls who can dance too."  
"What are you talking about?" Ga eul was very puzzled how Jun Pyo sunbae got into the picture.  
"I can tell you more about him! You just have to grant me a wish." Yi Jung said, pleased with himself.  
"Yah sunbae, are you drunk? What are you talking about? Why are you talking about Jun Pyo sunbae and what's with your wish?" Ga eul gave a puzzled look.  
"Yah, don't act like you don't know!" Yi Jung said, frustrated.  
"Huh? But I really don't!"  
"You don't? You like Jun Pyo don't you?" Yi Jung finally asked directly.  
"What? you must be kidding me? Why would I like him?" Ga eul rolled her eyes.  
"Or else why would you ask for his number?"  
"That's cause Jan Di likes him and wants his number. I get a job in exchange for that. I couldn't believe you got the wrong idea." Ga eul tried to catch her breathe since she explained it really fast. Too fast that she didn't realised she spilled her friend's secret.  
"Oh I meant, erm AHH DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Ga eul quickly shouted.  
"Uh huh, someone said the wrong thing!" Yi Jung teased her childishly. "Okay, you grant me a wish and I won't say anything."  
"Fine, spill it."  
"You have to do according to what I say and never argue with me anymore." Yi Jung demanded.  
"YAH! Sunbae that's so unreasonable!"  
"So would you rather I tell this secret to the whole school?" Yi Jung whispered in her ear.  
"Aish, fine! Only during school hours!" Ga eul turned her back and got ready to start practicing again.  
"Deal!" Yi Jung pleased with his successful deal with Ga eul. He smiled as he turned and walk towards the door.  
"Annyeong Ga eul ah!" He said without turning around.  
"Aish annoying!" Ga eul said as she danced. Before she knew it, her ankle reacted again and she once again fell to the floor. This time it was even worst.  
"Ahhhh!" Ga eul screamed.  
Yi Jung heard what happen and immediately ran towards her.  
"Yah, yah gwenchana?" Yi Jung was flustered, he didn't know what to do.  
Ga eul just continued to scream in pain.  
"Aish!" Yi Jung said as he tried to carry her up. As soon as he did that, Ga eul fell uncousious in his arms.  
"Yah! Wake up! Yah!" Yi Jung carried her and ran towards his car.  
"Ahh, so annoying." Yi Jung said, more worried than annoyed, he just didn't know what to do.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

**Ga Eul POV**

I tried to open my eyes, it felt like I was lying on a bed, but it wasn't my bed and there was a terrible smell too. It smelt like, like a hospital! Hospital? I manged to open my eyes. Arghh so bright. After awhile, I opened them again. I started blinking because the light was still very blinding.  
"Yah, wake up. you're awake? Answer me." A calm voice said. However that voice was very familiar. I turned towards my right and found Yi Jung staring at me.  
I was shocked.  
"erm, so, what happen?" I scratched my head as I tried to sit up.  
"Why did u practice so hard for that you fainted of exhaustion?"  
"I-"  
"Whatever, it's already done. Since you seem fine, I will leave now." He turned away and walked off.  
I suddenly felt bad. He actually bothered to him me.  
"Sunbae!" I called out. I didn't now what to say. It just suddenly came out of my mouth.  
"hm?" Yi Jung said without turning around.  
"I, I erm, Thanks you." I spoke without thinking. ahh dammit, so embarassing ah ga eul, why did u have to call him back, aish.  
"welcome!" Yi Jung turned back with a smile on his face. I died, yes I died. I knew why so many girls fell for him, he was hot. Wait, no wait, he's a jerk remember?  
"Do you need.. anything?" Yi Jung asked. Oh crap! i forgot to respond.. I must look ridiculous!

**Yi Jung POV**

"welcome!" I said. I actually felt happy that I helped her. I actually felt worried when she fell. aish. I then realised that there was an akward silence. Ga eul was just staring at me. I am handsome aren't I?  
"Do you need.. anything?" I broke the silence.  
"Oh! No! thank you! Sunbae I will return this favour." Ga eul said with a sweet smile.  
For once I was actually glad to see her smile.  
The doctor then came in, I was about to leave when I heard the doctor's convo.  
"Ga eul shi, you can leave now if your feeling better." The doctor said.  
"Oh yes! I'm okay, I can go now right?" Ga eul said happily.  
"Is there anyone to come and fetch you?"  
I saw Ga eul's face fell. What about her parents? Oh wait! I forgot to inform them and Jan Di also! opps  
"Erm I'm okay on my own." Ga eul said getting her stuff preparing to leave.  
"Ga eul shi, I don't think it's very safe for you to leave on your own."  
"Ani, I'm perfectly fine!"  
I knew she wanted to leave, i think i should help her once again.  
"Ga eul shi, I'll take you home." Ga eul turned around.  
"oh! Sunbae you haven't left yet?" Ga eul was quite schocked.  
"And you are?" The doctor looked towards me, he must be concern about my relation with Ga eul.  
"I'm her boy-" Yi jung wanted to say boyfriend for fun but he got interrupted.  
"Classmate!" Ga eul called out. She probably knew I was going to joke around.  
"Oh okay then, rest well!" The doctor said.

(END OF POV)

As Ga eul and Yi Jung walked out of the ward, towards the lobby.  
"Thank you for helping me just now, or else I wouldn't be able to go home tonight. Haizz." Ga eul said.  
"Oh, welcome!" Yi Jung said.  
They both feel like they were closer now, through serial unpleasant events but they feel as if they were friends. Well at least they weren't hating each other as much anymore.  
"Hm, come let's go." Yi Jung grabbed Ga eul by the wrist.  
"Yah! Where are we going?" Ga eul asked.  
"Fetch you home?" Yi Jung asked sacarstically, but Ga eul was planning to go home by herself. She didn't wanna trouble Yi Jung anymore.  
"Oh, I can go home myself, I can't trouble you anymore!" Ga eul said.  
Suddenly her ankle started to hurt again. She tried to not say anything but her face showed it all.  
"Again?your ankle?" Yi Jung questioned as he looked down to her face.  
"Ah, Ani! Why? It's perfectly fine!" Ga eul tried to sound calm.  
Ga eul broke free of Yi Jung's hand and wanted to run away. As she turned around, suddenly her feet lifted off from the ground.  
"Aish not again!" Ga eul said under her breathe.  
"Remember our promise? You can't argue with me." Yi Jung whispered in her ears.  
-


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ga eul's POV  
OMO! There's lab today What to do? I... that.. arghh! So awkward! Okay calm down, just suck it up and go through lab.  
I walked into school and hurriedly towards my locker. I held my head low and peeked left and right to make sure he is not around. Suddenly, at my locker, I saw him walking towards my direction with his friends and that Jun Pyo that Jan Di has been crazy about. I prayed hard he wouldn't see me. Luckily for me, all the girls immediately swomped towards them. I sighed a breathe of relief and continued walking foward.  
I squeezed through the crowds of fangirls and just as i glide past them, someone held hold of my wrist. I prayed hard that it wasn't who I thought it would be but who though that it was who i thought it would be. Aish I cursed as i turned around with a fake smile.  
"Annoyeong Ga eul!"  
"Oh, that ah, Annyeong Sunbae, erm I.. I erm, kinda busy. I got to go now. See you around yea? Er bye!" I turned around and quickly walked away. I felt someone walking behind me, I turned around to find Yi Jung.  
"Isn't it lab session now? Let's go together."  
"Huh?"

(end of pov)  
As Ga eul and Yi Jung walked away, all the fangirls were watching.  
"Hey, why is Yi Jung following her? Who is she? I'm so much better!"  
"Yea, we should do something about that!"  
Yi Jung's friends overheard this conversation.  
"Hey, Yi Jung just got his crush in big trouble." Jun Pyo said.  
"Haha yea, this is when he have to become a bodyguard." Woo Bin said, smiling.

-LAB-  
"So everyone clear?" The lab teacher finished off. All the students had to start on their experiment. Ga eul was fully concentrated with the lesson. On the other hand, Yi Jung fell alseep somewhere around when the teacher said good morning.  
"So what to do?" Yi Jung asked Ga eul.  
"Did you not listen?" Ga eul said.  
"Erm, hey I was tired okay?" Yi Jung said, he was tired as he couldn't sleep well last night. Probably excited about lab today.  
"Aish, kay just go mix that and that together first." Ga eul said.. As she turned around and continued the other part of the experiment, Yi Jung just obediently did what she said.

-Halfway through lab-  
"Oh! YAY It's forming! Look!" Ga eul excitedly said as she looked at the solution on top of the burner. (You know the burner on top of the stand under that fire? It's called bunsen burner or something but whatever)  
"Is it that interesting?" Yi Jung said, trying to play it cool eventhough he was quite amazed.  
"Yea! Isn't it?" Ga eul said while turning her head and smiling at him.

Yi Jung POV  
"oh. yea" I said. Her smile was beautiful. OMG gooosebumps goosebumps. But it was true.  
"I think we can take it down now!" I heard Ga eul said.  
"I'll that that down." I looked at the solution and the beaker didn't look harmful so i just used my hands and take it down.  
OUCHH! ahh. Okay that burned. No one told me it was that hot!  
"Aish, didn't the teacher just said to use the clippers?"  
Oh right..  
"Ah, I didn't hear okay!"  
"Forget it, Gwenchana?"  
"erm yea. I-"  
"I will go get the cream you just wait here." Ga eul said and she left before I could say anything.  
"hmm lab is gonna be so much fun!" I thought as I saw her walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Yi Jung's POV

"Done!" Ga eul said with a smile as she paste the plaster on my finger.

"Gomawo." I said. Ottoke.. It's so awkward now .

*beep My phone vibrated. I checked and realised i got a text mesage from Jun Pyo.

_To: Yi Jung  
Hey bro, watch out for your little princess. You have a group of angry fangirls from what happen this morning. _

Aish. I cursed. I knew this would happen. It was to a point that it was annoying evethough I enjoyed the attention.

"Since your okay now I will get going. See you around!" Ga eul said as she hugged her books and wrapped her arms  
around them.

"Wait!" I called out. I knew she was going to get attacked somehow.

"hm? what's wrong?" Ga eul turned around.

"Ani, I- wanna walk together?" I offered. I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Oh! NONONO! Never, I'm going to get into so much trouble with your fans. You caused me enough trouble already! I dont want no more of your nonsense. I just want to peacefully go through my day." Ga eul said as she let out a breathe after talking so fast.

"And now if you would excuse me.. ANNYEONG!" She said as she sped off.  
eh? Was my reaction. I didn't know what to say but everyone had lessons now so I figured she would be safe for now.

Arraso  
I replied Jun Pyo.

GA eul's POV

"JANDI AH!" I spotted Jandi and ran after her after my lesson. "SO how is it going for you and Jun Pyo?" I asked her. I saw her smile so big I knew something had happen.

"He was really nice to me ^.^" Jandi said with a big smile.

"Jinja? Good for you!" I said, Im glad that Jandi is getting along with her crush but I hope she doesn't misunderstand anything.  
"Yah, so how was that jerk for you?" Jandi questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"Huh? That, It was okay." I said, It was true, nothing too bad or too good happen.  
I decided to go dance for awhile before going home. Maybe after everyone leaves because I like the feeling of an empty school. Eventhough it's a little creepy, I feel free as I know there is no one watching me. I finished up and off the lights in the studio.

_ As I walked to my locker, I felt something unusual. I felt like someone was watching me. Oh who am I kidding, it's not like  
am in a horror movie and some spy action series.  
I opened my locker, just stuffing my god-damn heavy books inside and suddenly. A whole pail of water landed straight on me from on top. It was right in the middle of winter and I was soaked with icy cold water. _  
_"Serves her right! She doesn't deserve such attention from Yi Jung. Haha" I heard laughters and mummers coming from the level on top. I was too cold to react, as I looked up I saw them ready to throw yet another pail. I shut my eyes, I wanted to avoid it but I froze there. A pair of arms wrapped my shoulders and swag me aside. *SPLASH* the water spilled beside me.  
"Yah, gwenchana?"  
As soon as that voice spoke, I heard all the girls above run away.  
"huh?" I opened my eyes, rubbed it twice and saw Yi Jung. Of course, who else would it be.  
"Ah, ye. Gomawo." I said, then i realised that he was hugging me, tight. I broke free and bend down to get my bag.  
Then something covered my shoulders, it felt warm and nice. Yi Jung gave me his jacket. I would refuse and give it back but it was warm and that's something I really need now.  
"Gomawo, but your jacket will get wet. Mian." I said as i continued to pack my books.  
"Ani, gwenchana..." He said awkwardly.  
The atmosphere was so awkward because he just stood there and stare at me. _  
"Ah, aren't you cold? You can have your jacket back." I said, as I twisted round and tried to remove the jacket but he held my wrist.  
"Ani, you need it more than me." Yi Jung smiled.  
"That, erm- okay, thank you." I smiled back.

"I'll take you home, since it's already late and cold outside." Yi Jung offered.

"Ani! Ani! I will wet your car. I can't! I can just cab!" Ga eul said as she step back in protest.

"It's okay, let's go!" He pulled me and I just quietly followed. I knew it wasn't nice of me to get a ride but well, I needeed one anyways... I will pay back that offer.

Yi Jung's POV

After sending Ga eul home, I don't know why I just felt very happy. When I'm with her, eventhough we had a bad start. Maybe it's cause we are getting closer. That's all. Right?

I decided to call the other guys out for a drink. Since I had nothing much to do. I drove to our usual hangout club. I usually never call them out, unless it's something important. Don't know why, I just felt like it today. Probably cause i'm in a good mood.

"Hey, what's up with you? Calling us out for a drink, so unlike you." Ji hoo said.

"Ani, just wanted to catch up with things. Haha." I replied.

"Well that's good. Someone's got a crush. " Woo bin announced.

"Seriously?" Ji hoo and I said in unison. I didn't know who, we haven't been talking much to each other because of shcool.

"Wait what who?" Jun Pyo asked, as slow as ever.

"Erm you?" Woo bin patted Jun Pyo's shoulders. "Crushes on someone totally out of your leauge huh?" He added.

"Oh that- I, I don't know. Ah! Why are we talking about this?" Jun Pyo quickly defended.

I was so curious, out of his leauge? Who's better than him? Probably no girl has such a high status, higher than him. Lower class than him? He wouldn't fall for such a girl.

"That commoner, your lab partner haha! What's her name? Jandi or something?" Woo Bin said laughing.

"Ah? Jinja? Woah Jun Pyo what has gotten into you?" I asked. I was seriously surprised.

"Ani, I just, think she's cute! Okay stop! It's seriously nothing!" Jun Pyo gulped down another shot. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it but I'm sure his all over her, at least for now.

After the drinking and talking, we all enjoyed ourselves. Woo bin and JI hoo left first. I wanted to stay on because, well, there were hot girls around, but I wasn't interested in them today.

"Change of heart huh? You too foudn someone?" Jun Pyo asked, a little high already.

"No... " Actually I might have...

"Then? Hey, by the way, how are you getting along with Jandi's friend?" Jun Pyo shifted closer to me.

"Quite alright? Better than before? I guess...?" I started thinking about all the bad encounters we had with each other.

*FLASHBACK*

_"The bus! The bus! YAH! wait up!" Ga eul ran and shouted at the same time. Her bus had arrived and all she needed to do was to rush across the road to catch it. Luckily for her, the traffic light flashed the green man. Unluckily for her, she didn't see an approaching sports car coming right her way. SCREEECCHHHH.  
"YAH! Do you want to die? Get out of my way!" Yi Jung shouted.  
Ga eul fell to the floor in shock, she lost balance and fell on her ankle. "owww" She said, she then looked up and saw Yi Jung getting out of the car.  
"Yah, are you going to get out of the way or not?" Yi Jung said, trying to rush her as he was late. He though she was fine until she couldn't get up.  
"Hey, your the one who almost knocked me down. Why are you screaming at me?" Ga eul said. She turned around and saw her bus already leaving. "YAHHHHH LOOK MY BUS LEFT ALREADY! AISH!" She screamed in his face._

-

_"That jerk." she said under her breathe.  
"huh? what jerk?" Before Jan Di could finish asking, Ga eul went straight up towards the 4 boys.  
"YAH! Do you remember me? Don't you owe me and apology for attempting to knock me down earlier? Because of you I had to waste money on a cab and I-" Before she could finish, he look down and put his face to her level.  
"Do you know who your screaming at?" Yi Jung said calmly.  
"I..I don't care! Whoever or whatever you are, you just apologise now!" Ga eul said, even louder than before.  
"You know this girl?" Jun pyo said to his friend.  
"Just this annoying thing I met this morning. Aish." Yi Jung replied, annoyed._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I smiled to myself, I actually found those incidents pretty funny.

"YAH! SO YI JUNG YOU DEAF?" Jun Pyo screamed into my ear. I realised I was in too deep of a thought.  
"Yah! I can hear you. Aish." I rubbed my ears. Jun Pyo sure screamed really loud.  
"What do you want?" I asked Jun Pyo.  
"*cough* You see, Ga eul must know Jandi very well right?" Jun Pyo asked.  
I nodded, I belive so, they are friends for awhile.  
"So, Ga eul will know what Jandi likes right? Can you help me find out what she likes? I want to get her something by the next lab class. PLEASE?" Jun Pyo pleaded. He was probably already drunk because he would never, due to his pride say please or ask for a favour.  
"Arraso." I answered. I don't think it would be that hard.  
"GOMAWO! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH. WANT A KISS? DO YOU WANT A KISS?" Jun Pyo pounced on me.  
"YAH! GET OFF!" I pushed him off and shifted away from him. Aish.

Ga eul's POV  
I can't stop thinking about how he keeps saving me. I feel so bad, for everything that we went through. Was I too much? Did I owe him too much?  
I looked at my watch, it was 8 pm. Should I do something now? To say thank you? Ah! why do I care so much? I don't even like him, we started off as enemies. Maybe we should remain likes strangers? Would it be better? I'm so confused, I don't get why I can't stop thinking about him. AISH! Goosebumps. What am I even thinking?

Without knowing, I started baking some cookies, for Yi jung. I watched the finished cookies. This is just to express my gratidude. Nothing else right? Actually I don't have to feel bad! Because of him, my school days now are going to be filled with pranks and bullies right? Let's just take that as a payback or a price for the things he helped me with.

That was what I wanted to think. That it was purely just payback. But unknowingly, I wished that when these pranks happen, Yi Jung will help me like other times, like my bodyguard.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Ga eul's POV

As usual, I walked into school like every other day. Except today, there were more judging eyes. I knew what happen. Everyone must have been gossiping about me and Yi Jung. *sneeze* I must have gotten a cold from yesterday. But I didn't really bother *sneeze* Aish, yea it bothers me.

"Aww, poor thing must have caught a cold." I looked up. A slutty looking group of girls surrounded in front of me.

"Yea, must be freezing yesterday huh?" Another girl spoke. I regonise them, those jealous fangirls.

I glared at them while trying to walk past them.

"No no, not so fast, you explain what's going on with you and Yi Jung!" they demanded.

"Nothing. There isn't anything going on. Have him all you want. I didn't do anything so let me go." I said glaring at her.

"He cares for you, and it annoys me how such a b*tch like you can catch his attention." one of the girls stepped foward.

To be honest, I was scared of her. But I didn't want to show it. A part of me wished Yi Jung was here. another part of me wished that I had the courage to fight back. I probably knew that I had to fight for myself.

"An attention seeking b*tch like you would never catch his attention, you slut!" I shouted back in her face. It actually felt quite relieving.

"What did you call me? You have no right to call me that." I saw her hands raised and she was preparing a hard slap.

These rich spoilt brats, so annoying. It was annoying but I feared her slap. I shut my eyes, ready for the impact. Suddenly footsteps came by, *slap* I heard the sound at the side of my ears.

"Do you want to die?!" Jandi shouted. I could tell from her voice. I immediately opened my eyes and saw an uproaring fight.  
I immediately jumped and grabbed Jandi to prevent her from hurting anyone but she was already preparing to kick her ass.

"I'm not scared of you! How dare you slap me. I, Hani, is no push over! You got that?" She composed herself after Jandi's slap and ran forward landing another slap of Jandi's left cheek. Her other fellow sluts joined in.

"Jandi ah!" I leaped foward trying to get her out of the fight but it was 2 against 4, what am I suppose to do? The fight got intense that half the school had flooded the hallway to see what was going on. The whole school was shouting and cheering for Hani. Not surprising, she was rich and popular. unlike me and Jandi. I felt so helpless, Jandi was already injured and I couldn't fight back.

"STOP IT!" I heard a voice call from behind.  
Everyone turned and saw it was Jun Pyo, followed by the other 3 of his friends. Hani saw that Jun Pyo was coming, and being her she immediately ran foward to him.

"Oppa! They bullied me!" She cried as she pointed to me and Jandi. I ignored that part as I went forth to help Jandi up.

"You do that one more time, your dead." Jun Pyo said. Eh? I turned around and saw him rushing towards Jandi.

"Yah! Gwenchana?" He said as he carried Jandi. He turend to me "I'll take her to the sick bay, you take her things there." And he hurried off.

Huh? omo? What's with that? Don't tell me- Aww, but that was so sweet. I stood there like an idiot. And so was Hani. She was speechless and embarassed. I was quite happy at that sight of her being totally rejected. I mentally laughed like an idiot but I remained composed. What to do now? I questioned. Oh right Jandi! I immediately bend down and pack out stuff that has fallen during the wrestle.

"You alright?" Yi Jung bend down and stared right into my eyes. OMO I got a shock, but luckily it wasn't obvious, I hope. But then I realised that the fight and yesterday's incident was because of him.

"Ani, I would only be if maybe other than lab, we don't talk at all. Because I would probably never have a day of peace if you keep being so nice to me. And if you would excuse me," I got up with Jandi's belongings and bowed 90 degrees before turning around, heading for the sick bay. He held my wrist, preventing me from walking on, I expected that. I shook it off violently and left.

Yi Jung's POV

"You alright?" I asked Ga eul, eventhough I didn't see the whole thing, I knew I was the cause of it and it must have been pretty violent. I expected like a yes or a thank you for helping her pick up her things.

"Ani, I would only be if maybe other than lab, we don't talk at all. Because I would probably never have a day of peace if you keep being so nice to me. And if you would excuse me," She got up with Jandi's belongings and bowed 90 degrees before turning around, heading for the sick bay.

I was taken back by her reaction. My immediate response was to stop her from leaving, I could tell she say that coming. She shook me off and walked away. I turned around to a dazed Hani and her gang. I stepped foward towards her.

"Oppa I-" Hani acted pitiful.  
"Don't you dare bother Ga eul anymore." With that I walked away. The whole school was watching it like a drama. So was Woo bin and Ji hoo. I ignored that and walked off.

I entered our classroom and sat there alone since no one was there during break.

"You like her don't you? You and Jun pyo, interested in those two peeps." Woo bin said while walking in.

"No, what makes you think that way?" I denied it.

"Haha, everything! From the way you treated her just now and how your angry now. Your worried for her aren't you. Aww so romantic." Ji hoo added.

"oooo goosebumps! eww!" Woo Bin said cringing his fingers.

"You guys make no sense at all. I just feel responsible for because Jandi got injured because of me." I said, and it was true. Okay maybe part of it was because Ga eul said she doesn't want to talk anymore but I can't say that out. I actually enjoyed talking to her but I knew it would be best to follow what she said.

"Okay okay, hey but that Jun Pyo guy, so cool huh? Saving the damsel in distress." Woo bin joked. I felt the same way, then i remembered the times where I also was like that.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Ahhhh!" Ga eul screamed.  
Yi Jung heard what happen and immediately ran towards her.  
"Yah, yah gwenchana?" Yi Jung was flustered, he didn't know what to do.  
Ga eul just continued to scream in pain.  
"Aish!" Yi Jung said as he tried to carry her up. As soon as he did that, Ga eul fell uncousious in his arms.  
"Yah! Wake up! Yah!" Yi Jung carried her and ran towards his car. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I was pretty cool too right? I thought to myself.

Ga eul's POV

I quickly ran towards the sick bay. I swag open the door and saw Jandi sitting upright on the bed.

"Jandi ah! You alright?" I immediately went towards her.

"mm, you? You brought my things? Gomawo!" Jandi said with a smile.

"Yah! I should be thanking you for helping me just now, but you really shouldn't have started the fight because of me!" I said. I didn't realise that Jun Pyo was around, he was sitting on the bench right behind me. I was too worried about Jandi to notice even such a big guy like him.

*cough* I turned around. OMO! I jumped.

"I- Sunbae, Annyeonghaseyo!" I bowed formally.

"Aish, don't be so formal, just call me oppa." He joked. At first I thought he was just another spoilt jerk, but I started to find that he was actually really nice.

"Gomawo Sunbae, for helping Jandi!" I said, I was really grateful. Jandi must have been really happy too, for being able to be saved by her prince charming. I giggled.

"Yah yah, Ga eul ah, come out with me for awhile." Jun Pyo got up and dragged me outside. "Huh? Sunbae what's wrong, I-" Before I could finish, I was already out of the sick bay.

"Sunbae, what's wrong?" I asked.  
I saw Jun Pyo looking right and left to see if there was anyone. I was really curious.

"Yah, Jandi right, what kind of guy does she like?" He said softly, nearly whispering. HAHAHAHA I laughed so hard mentally. Jun Pyo likes her? I decided to play a joke on him.

"Jandi?" I gave a suspicious look, then i smiled. "Jandi, she likes-"

"Yea? Go on! Go on!" Jun pyo hurried me with a urgent expression. Omg this is so funny! I needed so much control not to laugh.

"She likes guys that are short." I said, which was totally opposite from what Jandi really looks in a guy. "She also likes geeks, smarty pants. And lastly-" I stared intensively at Jun Pyo who also returned the same look. I couldn't think of anything else. Hmmm Oh right! His curly hair! "Lastly, she likes guys with straight hair! She absolutely hate guys with curly hair." I finished. Jun Pyo looked super disappointed by now.

"Sunbae, why do you look so disappointed?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and putting my face closer as if i'm examining him.

"Ani! I just-, you know, OH! I have this friend who has curly hair and is short and dumb, do you think she will like him? He's rich too!" Jun Pyo immediately thought of the lamest excuse on earth.

I laughed so hard, out loud. I couldn't play this game with him anymore. Hey, but let's just continue, why stop when it's getting so fun.

"Ga eul, what's wrong? Why are you laughing?" Jun Pyo gave me a "eh?" look.

"Oh, that, nothing! I just thought how similiar you and your friend is. Yea.." I said, "Oh I got to go now I will see you later!" I hurriedly ran off and burst our laughing on the way. I turned my head to peek and Jun Pyo. I saw him scratching him head and fixing his hair. HAHAHAH This was so fun! I totally forgot about Yi Jung, at least, I had a bit of joy today.  
-


	8. Author's note! PLEASE READ :)

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading

**Call Me Her Bodyguard 사랑의 보디 가드****~!**

I have this story on AFF :) It's currently at chapter 17! But i will try to bring over the chapters here ASAP! :)

** story/view/371112/call-me-her-bodyguard-bof-kimbum -kimsoeun-leeminho-romance-soeul-soeulmates**

Check out my soeul fanmade video too! :)

watch?v=V-qL-BlaOeo

Thanks you~ Please REVIEW, FOLLOW or FAVOURITE this story!

Ps: This is the first time I am writing a Fanfic so please be understanding for my shortcomings in writing . Hehe!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

Ga eul's POV

Yet another dreadful day of school. School doesn't seem fun anymore, boring classes, gossiping girls. It sucks. Thoughts ran through my mind until I heard someone call my name.

"Ga eul ah! Over here! Ga eul ah!" A faint voice called, I turned around to find a tall guy wearing specs. He was hiding in a corner after the row of lockers.

"Huh? You are?" Then I looked closely and realised. "Omo! Sunbae, what's wrong with you today?"

"You know you said Jandi likes guys with straight hair? And geeks. Well I can't change my height but-" Jun Pyo said while bending his knees. "So? Does her ideal man look something like that?" He gave an awkward smile.

I laughed. It was so hilarious, the best thing was it happened overnight.

"Sunbae, you like her don't you?" I asked, still laughing.

"Ani, I-" He scratched his head. I waited for his reply but the whole situation was too hilarious i just burst out laughing.

"Sunbae, you got caught. Hahahaha" I said, I played this joke long enough. I decided to be serious now.

"I got caught? Oh yea. I did huh." Jun Pyo sighed. "But by any chance Jandi mentioned about me to you before?" He quickly asked.

"Why not? She loves you to death, it's annoying how your the only topic she can talk about now." I let it out. It was true, ever since school started Jun Pyo had been the only topic we have been talking about?

"Jinja? You're not joking right?" Jun Pyo's face lit up.

"Ani, I joked enough already!" I started laughing again as I stared at his make over.

"Huh? Since when did you jok- Oh! You tricked me didn't you?" Oh my, he's just as slow as Jandi, perfect couple.

"Sunbae, aren't you a little too slow? haha!"

He gave me the . face. "Anyways, is Jandi alright from yesterday?" He added.

"mm, I called her last night, but she decided to rest at home for the day." I casuaully said but I didn't know Jun Pyo planned something right after my sentence.

"Sunbae?" I called as I saw him in deep thoughts. "If there is nothing else, I shall get going!" I turned around and was about to leave.

"Yah, wait. Do you think you can give me Jandi's address? Maybe I can you know, visit her or something?" Jun Pyo asked as he bit his lower lips waiting for my reply.

"I'll think about it."

"Yah! Just give it to me!" He demanded.

"Or else?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Or else, I will kick you out of this school." He finished fiercely.

"Hmm, fine with me." I said as I turned aroudn and walked away. I knew it wasn't going to happen and it wouldn't be the end of this conversation.

"Hey hey, fine, what do you want in exchange for the address?" I thought hard upon hearing that. What do I need? Money? No too shameless, Be my servant? Nah, too mainstream.

"Sunbae, you can send me home after school tommorow." I said. What? I didn't know what I was saying but fine with me cause I don't have to walk home tommorow since I have practice till late.

"That's it? You can't think of anything more creative?" He said in a sarcarstic tone.

"Hmm, That's it? Not creative enough? Okay then forget it, Annyeong!" I smiled and turned away for the third time.

"Heyy yah! Okay fine, Give it to me!" I smirked as I heard him say that.

Yi Jung's POV

I walked across the main hall, hoping to run into her, I didn't know why, I just wanted to see her. But another person caught my sight, this tall guy, he looks so familiar. Jun Pyo?

"Yah! Jun Pyo, whats up with your hair? And that specs haha! You look ridiculous." I started laughing at the sight of him.

"Thanks to Ga eul!" Jun Pyo said. Ga eul? What did she do? "Huh? What did she do?"

"She said that Jandi likes geeks with straight hair. Aish, I will never take her advice again." I burst out laughing. "Yah! why are both your reactions so similiar? She couldn't stop laughing as well just now." Jun Pyo said as he tried to fix his hair.

"Just now? You met her? Where is she?" I didn't know if i sounded desperate but it just came out, like that.

"She was at the lockers, but she went for class already. Why are you looking for her?" Jun PYo questioned. Luckily he didn't find out anything suspicious. Nothing was in the first place.

"Oh, nothing, I wanted to ask if Jandi was okay.. Because of yesterday, I just feel bad." I quickly responded. I tried to sound convincing, but to Jun Pyo, anything could convince him.

"Oh, okay, see you later!" Jun Pyo said.

"Orh, Annyeong." I said and walked towards lecture.

Ga eul's POV  
-during mass school lecture-

"So, for this year's mid-term project, we will have a collab between visual arts students and performing arts students. Within this cohort, you are to pair up. Each pair consisting a visual arts and performing arts student. You have to create a performing piece and a art piece by the end of this semester. Hand it in with a report and reflection. It would be fifty percent of your final grade, further instructions will be on the noticeboard." The teacher announced. After the announcement, the whole theatre filled with mummers and chattering. I sat there worrying. I was sure no one wanted to partner me. Jandi was a performing arts student too, there wasn't anyone whom I could think of.

"Hello, do you mind partnering me for the-" "No thanks." I got cut off before I could finish, I really couldn't find anyone. I sighed and headed to the studio to practice. Maybe to set my mind free from the mid-terms, and maybe come up with a dance for the mid-terms. Maybe I should just do it alone.

I finished practice and decided to head to the lockers to get my clothes to change out. I usually just head straight for home but I was so tired I might be to lazy to shower if I just went straight home. I walked down the empty hallway, expecting it to be dark but I saw the light of the pottery studio on.

Maybe there was a pottery student I can ask to partner with! I peeked in to find Yi Jung the only person there. I sighed as I decided to walk away. Oh wait, should I ask him? Should I? But he probably already got a partner right? But it won't harm to try right? I decided to walk in and asked but just as I was about to. It's going to be so awkward if he said no, I walked away again. But I will never know if I don't try right? I paced back and forth in front of the studio. *screech* The door opened.

I turned around to find him staring at me akwardly.

"Annyeong!" He said with a smile after putting down that awkward expression.

"Oh that- Annyeong." I said awkwardly.

"I saw you pacing back and forth, you got something to say?" He asked. Shucks! What was I suppose to say? I'm deciding whether to practice somemore or not? Aish that's not good. I forgot where the toilet was. Say what?

"Do you happen to have a partner already for the mid-term project?" He asked.

"I-" I wanted to say yes and acted cool but who am I kidding. "Isn't it obvious?" I looked away in embarassment.

"Do you want to be my partner?" He said with a smile. That came easy,

"Sure" I was really happy, not because I was partners with him but at least I had a partner.

"You seem excited to be my partner eh?" He smirked.

"Yes indeed I am. I get to see you dance!" I smirked back. That thought already made me laugh but seeing his reaction was even funnier.

"Oh crap." He mummered under his breath. I laughed. "Aish, don't laugh at me!" I laughed harder.

Yi Jung's POV

"Do you want to come in and see some of my Masterpiece?" I wanted to boost my art works but surprisingly she wasn't interested.

"It's okay. I think I might have to go home now, it's getting late. I still have to reach home before dinner." She said. I was abit disappointed but I understand.

"I'll send you home!" I offered. Knowing she will decline it.

"You have to listen to me remember? Kacha." I quickly added before she could say anything. I thought she would protest or something. I was already preparing to carry her to my car again. That thought was quite funny.

"Arraso. Gomawo." Oh, that came easy.

"Er, It's nothing." I said and hurriedly get my things before heading to my car.

The car ride was quite quiet. I decided to say something.

"Yah, who was the one who said we better not talk huh?" I looked over as I said.

"There wasn't anyone in school just now. Anyways, you spoke first!" She argued.

"Hmm, so what are we going to do now? We're partners." I added. I saw her "omo" reaction. I let out I slight laugh.

"Don't worry about those fangirls." I said. I knew that was her worry.

"Ani, I'm not worried." She faked a smile. That insecure girl. Aish.  
-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ga eul's POV

"Jandi! Do you feel better? Shouldn't you rest one more day?" I asked Jandi as we met at the school entrance.

"Hm! I feel alot better! It's okay, it's not good to miss school." She answered. Sigh, I would take any chance not to come to school.

"Oh yea, why couldn't I contact you yesterday?" Jandi asked. I thought about the things that happen yesterday. Ah! I must have been practicing and left my phone in my bag that was in my locker.

"Mian! I left my phone in the locker during practice. But why were you looking for me?"

"Oh it's okay. There was a whole basket of food yesterday outside my house, I wondered whether it was you." Jandi said.  
A basket of food? Who would send that? It definitely wasn't me.

"Ani, it's not me!" I said, shaking my head. Oh right! Jun Pyo! Why didn't I think of him? I looked at Jandi's confused face. "Sooo? Did you eat it? Issit nice? What did he give you? Must be nice to recieve a gift from a rich man." I quickly questioned Jandi and accidentally spilled out a bit too much information. ! I mentally slapped myself.

"He? Rich man? You know who the sender was? Yea, definitely rich, all the food were all top grade stuff, even I couldn't bear to eat it." Jandi said. She doesn't know who it is right? "Oh wait! Rich man? OMO Issit Jun Pyo, aww maybe he missed me!" Jandi was now in her lala land. I was about to confirm it but.

"Jandi, the person who sent it was-" before i could finish.

"No! Don't tell me! I shall just pretend it was Jun Pyo." Jandi bit her lips and her eyes curved into a smile.

"Okay, if you say so." I giggled.

"Oh by the way, have you found a partner for the assignment?" Jandi asked me. Oh she knew? I forgot to inform her yesterday.

"Yea, you should get a partner soon too! How about.. Jun Pyo?" I teased her.

"Oh! Should I? How should I ask?!" Jandi said, obviously very excited. But then her smile faded, "Do you think he already has a partner? I mean he probably got asked like a million times already."

"Ani, I promise you he hasn't got a partner yet." I said, it was true, I could tell that Jun Pyo was probably waiting for Jandi to ask him.

"Really? Should I? Oh by the way you have a partner who?" Jandi asked.

Should I tell her? But she will find out anyways.

"So Yi Jung, hey don't judge me, he totally asked me first okay!" I defended myself before Jandi threw any questions.

"Woah! He asked you? Such a believable lie, haha!" Jandi laughed at me.

"Hey its true!" Well it was!

"Haha okay, but aren't you scared of his stalkers?" Jandi asked, concerned.

"Ah, ani, just that next time, just don't get involve... I don't want to trouble you with my matters ." I felt really bad about last time.

"It's okay! I got carried by Jun Pyo that's pretty cool. I don't mind a second time!" Well that was true too, but even so, I feel so guilty.

"Haha! Okay, Gomawo Jandi!"

Hey readers! PLEASE REVIEW|FOLLOW|FAVOURITE :) I will update once I get more reviews so pleasee pleasee :3 It really keeps me going! ^^ Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

HEY! Here is Chapter 11.. ^^ Please do leave a review for me! I really want to know what you guys think! Please also Favourite|Follow the story if you liked it! ^^ Thank you!

Chapter 11

Ga eul's POV

Jun Pyo Sunbae promised me a whole month of rides home if I get Jandi to go on the trip. It wasn't hard since she's all over Jun Pyo anyways.

"Jandi ah! Let's go!" I grabbed her hand as the bell rang which meant school was over.  
"Huh? Where?" Jandi asked curiously?  
"Jun Pyo organized a trip in Gangwon-do! Ski trip! How's that? Hurry!" I dragged her out of the gate.  
"Trip? A trip? YAH! HOW ABOUT SCHOOL!" Jandi screamed but I didn't care about her.

As we went a bit further away from the gate, a huge limo waited outside.  
"Annyeong!" Jun Pyo said with a bright smile. Along side him was obviously the other F4. Yi Jung was there too. I felt a tinge of awkwardness so I stuck close to Jandi.

As we got in to the car, I tried my best to avoid Yi Jung, also trying my best to stay close to Jandi but Jun Pyo keeps talking and making her go closer to him. Awkwardness was everywhere. I couldn't help but wanted to get out. I was busy with my thoughts and had not adjusted myself to sit properly before the car sped off.  
Bang! I hit my head against the window. Oh so embarassing! I thought.

"Yah, you okay?" Yi Jung asked. I jumped again. Omo! Why is he sitting beside me? I felt so weird since I was awkwardly close to him. "hmm? Yea.." I said rubbing my sore head.

"What's wrong with you today? You look so awkward.." Yi Jung said, trying to strike a conversation.  
"Ani! I'm fine.." I nodded and looked away, awkwardly.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet except for Jandi and Jun Pyo who seemed to get closer. Close enough to start arguing.

Yi Jung's POV

The ride was so long and boring. I looked over at Woo bin who was probably texting one of his girls, then Ji Hoo who fell asleep. I glanced over to my side and saw Ga eul also sleeping. Her head bounced with the car driving across the bumpy road. I thought she might feel uncomfortable, after debating for awhile, I reached out and slowly shifted her head on my shoulders. After I did that, I heard Jun Pyo at the back.

"Yah! Jandi are you sleepy? Come lie on my shoulder as well!" I heard Jun Pyo say and turned around seeing him trying to get Jandi to sleep on his shoulders.  
"No I am not! STopp! Stop! Hands off!" Jandi protested. I laughed at them, it was so cute and funny yet romantic at the same time. Hey.. Since when did I ever think of romantic? Eww.

Due to the commotion, Ga eul was waken up. Crap! Now it's awkward. She raised her head and looked at me.

"Omo! Sunbae! Sorry I didn't know I fell alseep on your shoulder!" Ga eul said.  
"No it's okay, I-"  
"Crap, So sorry! You should have woken me up! Or you could have pushed me away or something." She quickly continued.  
"No, it's okay! Erm, it's fine." I replied, not really knowing how to explain what happen.

The rest of the ride became silent again.

Ga eul's POV

"We have arrived, Young Master." Jun Pyo's driver announced. I looked out and see the beautiful mountains we will be going to ski! I pictured myself in my ski gear and my cute gloves all ready to ski! Oh so fun! Wait speaking of gears, I DIDN'T BRING A LUGGUAGE.. NEITHER DID JANDI!

"OMO!" I exclaimed.  
"Ga eul, what's wrong?" Woo bin asked nicely.  
"Luggage, no luggage!" I said panicking. Jandi probably also realised that and gasped!

"Hahah!" the F4 giggled at us. What for? At our misery for not having luggages!?

"Hey, we didn't bring any either. Whatever you need or want just buy it here man!" Woo Bin said cooly.  
Even Ji Hoo Sunbae giggled abit. Buy everything here? They seriously have too much money to spend. I wasn't comfortable with that at all. I wanted to use my own belongings, but I had to make do with that. I was ready to spend my whole month of salary just on the gears.

"Ga eul ah, don't worry! We will pay." Jun Pyo said.  
"It's okay! I'm fine with handling my own expenses." I said firmly. I didn't like owning people anything. Jun Pyo was about to respond when we saw a familiar group of girls approaching our direction.

"Oppa! Are you here for a vacation too? Such a coincidence! Us too!" The bunch of bitchy girl F4 fangirls said. Oh boy not them!

We spent sometime getting them away before heading to our rooms. I wanted to room with Jandi, so we could have chit-chat sessions till late and have so much fun! I was looking foward to that! Jandi and I always wanted to go on vacation together!  
-


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Ga eul's POV

This place was so nice! I put on my gears and was ready to head down to the snow! I was extremely excited, probably cause it was my first time skiing. I walked out of the room and waited for Jandi.  
"Jandi ah, are you ready?" I called out.  
"Oh, Ga eul ah, erm I, Jun Pyo he..." Jandi stuttered as she opened the door.  
"He asked you to go with him?" I raised a eyebrow, trying to act angry. I wasn't in fact, more than happy that Jandi was able to enjoy herself now. I could catch a breather by myself.

"Ga eul ah.." Jandi's voice turned from her high pitched screams to a soft tone. "Aniya, it's okay! Go along and enjoy yourself!" I turned her around and push her slightly, motioning her to go foward. She happily waved goodbye and I returned it too.

I headed out, a strong cold breeze blew against me as I shivered. My face froze but my excitement could hold any longer and I darted out and attempting to get going with the skies. I couldn't move forward at all. I seem to be stuck in one position. I tried pushing myself forward a little but finding myself on the ground after every attempt.

"Do you need my help?" I turned around to find Yi Jung standing diagonally right behind me. "No thank you, I'm perfectly fine myself." I said as I tried to stamp the snow, attempting to walk away. Behind me, I could hear him briskly coming over. "Come one! Let me teach you." He said again. "I said no thanks!" I stamped harder but this time loing my balance. I let out a little scream before Yi Jung grabbed my wrist and we both fell together. I felt the plastic guard on the ski hit my ankle and it hurt. I got up and saw Yi Jung beside me, "Sunbae this is all your fault!" I screamed. By this time, Yi Jung's fangirls had arrived, probably stalked him here.

Yi Jung's POV

"Oh oppa Are you okay?" "Oppa let me help you up!" A little commotion filled the area. I looked across. "Hey, I was trying to be nice okay!" I responded to Ga eul. The girls turned and stared at Ga eul. "No! You were chasing me okay! Why are you blaming me!" She raised her voice and got up to her feet. So did i, with the help of the other girls. I didn't what made me do i, but I felt like teasing her, like making her jealous or something.

"Hey, what do you guys want to do? Shall I buy you all a drink?" I said to the girls as I flung my hands over their shoulders. Squeals filled that little area.

Was she jealous? I couldn't see or tell. But why did I care?

Ga eul's POV

"Stupid So Yi Jung. Stupid So Yi Jung." Ga eul chanting as she limped back to her room. As she approached the bed in her room, Jandi called her.

"Ga eul ah! What happened?" Jandi asked.  
"Stupi Yi Jung! I already told him I don't need his helped and he chased me till I fell. Stupid stupid." I cursed as I rubbed my sore ankle.

"Wooo, what ups with you two?" Jandi's face drew closer to mine.  
"What do you mean what's up? Shut your nonsense!" I hissed back.  
"Hmp! What happen after that then?" Jandi casually questioned.  
"Stupid fangirls came and stuff. Annoying then he even flirted with them! So annoying! Stupid guy!" I said, not realising how uptight I became.

"Hey chill, what's that huh? Jealousy?" Jandi's final response took me by surprise.

Psh, whose jealous I thought. Oh wait...

Chapter 13 preview:

_"Fine. What do I get in return for helping you summaries?"  
"Good grades?"  
"Other than that?"  
"Money? I will pay you twice your school fees then double it if you do a get job!"  
"That's not even something of a big deal to you!"  
"Then what do you want?"  
"Fine. Be my bodyguard, from you're fangirls till this project is done."_


End file.
